What if you took the chance?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star, Soul, and Kid are playing dares. Kid ends up daring Black Star to kiss Maka next time he sees her, being the Big Man, he is, he accepts. What will happen? Does love really linger between the two? BlackStarxMaka fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, you're not doing it right!" Soul complained at Kid who was completely failing at a dare.

"You said move my paintings around, how hard can that be!" Kid screamed, clearly irriated by the dare he was being forced to do.

"F-fine, just come and sit back down," Soul said with a laugh.

Kid sat down but his eyes kept drifting back to his now upside down painting.

"Forget it!" Soul yelled.

"S-sorry," Kid mumbled.

"Okay, Kid, your turn!" Black Star cheered happily; he was the one who dared Kid to mess with his painting.

Kid smirked evilly as he almost glared at the blue haired boy. "I dare you, to kiss Maka next time you see her," He hissed.

Soul's eyes widened as he looked from Kid to Black Star, the ninja's eyes were wide and sweat rolled down his face. "Y-You can't be serious," Black Star said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I am, and, Soul and I have to witness it," Kid added, the smirk still solid on his face.

"Like... k-kiss, kiss?" Black Star asked to clarify.

Kid nodded. "On the lips,"

Black Star tried to regain his composure. "Alright!" He said happily, jumping to his feet. "I'll do even better than that!"

"Oh?" The other two boys asked at the same time.

Black Star nodded, a large grin covering his face. "Because I'm such a big star, I need to make a kiss rememerable, even if it means nothing, right? Well I will use tongue!" He cheered happily.

"B-But that wasn't your dare!" Soul told Black Star nervously.

"No! It is now," Kid told the two as he smiled.

"I will tomorrow then, in front of all our friends!" Black Star cheered happily, his face still covered by a grin.

Kid leaned back in his chair. "Alright, Black Star,"

Black Star smiled as he walked off to the bathroom, as soon as he was out of sight Soul grabbed Kid by the collar.

"Are you nuts? Black Star doesn't care for Maka that way! If he kisses her and she likes him, she'll be crushed when she finds out the truth, then **I'll** have to deal with her whining! It's uncool, trust me!" Soul yelled, but not loud enough for Black Star to hear.

Kid let out an irritated sigh as he pried Soul's hand from his shirt. He unruffled it before smiling. "I know Black Star cares for her, that's why I dared him that," Kid said simply.

"Huh? Black Star has never said he does," Soul told Kid, confused.

"Not directly. Do you not realise they grew up together?" Kid asked Soul.

"W-well yeah," Soul agreed.

"I watched them grow up, like father. I was clearly never seen by them. I've watched them connect, trust me, that love is still there," Kid told Soul simply.

Soul growled. "If you're wrong, and Maka gets hurt, I will kill both of you," He threatened.

"I give you full premission," Kid said with a slight bow.

Soul sighed deeply once more as he plopped back down in the chair, Black Star finally returned, he looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Black Star?" Kid asked, still standing.

"I-I just realised something," He admitted honestly.

"What?" The two asked in unison again.

"I-I've never kissed a girl before," He told them, sounding ashamed.

Kid forced back a laugh as he tried to remain his serious look. "It's easy, Black Star," Kid told him.

"How?" Black Star asked, still confused.

"Ah well- Soul you tell him," Kid said nervously as he sat down.

Soul sighed as he stood up and walked past Black Star to the computer that sat in the room. He pulled up google and punched something in, when he found what he wanted, he called over Black Star. The ninja walked over and was suddenly forced to sit down. "Read that," Soul said simply walking back to his seat.

Black Star did as he was told. After a few minutes he smiled. "I get it guys!" He exclaimed, quite loudly.

Soul and Kid laughed. "Cool, man!" Soul yelled back. Kid just smiled.

"Well I think he's ready," Kid said simply.

"Y-yeah," Soul agreed nervously.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter is short! XD Update asap! Only will be three chaps! :P You know da drill!<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

Maka had a weird feeling. All day she felt eyes on her back, and she was beginning to get annoyed. Every few seconds she had to turn, just to make sure no one was actually following her.

"Maka, are you alright?"

"AH! - I-I mean, y-yes, Tsubaki!" Maka yelled nervously.

Tsubaki raised a brow to the younger girl. "Are you sure? You've been extrememly jumpy today," Tsubaki pointed out.

Maka shrugged before sighing. "I'm fine, I just feel like I'm being watched,"

Tsubaki's eyes darted around, the only person capable of spying was Black Star, but Tsubaki would be able to hear his breathing no matter how back he was standing. The older girl let a smile come over her lips. "No one is here, Maka," She assured her friend.

Maka let out a sigh of relief. "Well let's go to my place," She suggested.

Tsubaki nodded. "Alright!"

The two girls made their way toward Maka's. As they walked, Maka's unpleasent feeling seemed to only increase. Maka's hand floated just above the door handle; hesitation made her freeze.

"M-Maka?" Tsubaki called nervously.

Maka's words were hitched in her throat, she couldn't open the door, she couldn't breath, think, speak, or anything!

Tsubaki sighed and pushed past Maka and opened the door herself, everyone sat inside calling out "Hey!".

Maka was speechless as she tried to relax; why was she so worried anyway?

"Oi, Maka! We decided to have everyone over for a party, cool idea right?" Soul exclaimed.

Maka sighed deeply and forced a smile. "Yes, that's ... cool, Soul," She agreed, her jaw clenched.

"Maka, would you come over here for a moment?" Kid asked in his formal voice.

Maka gulped as she made her way through the room and over to Kid. He smirked as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked gently.

Maka could only nod.

Kid smiled as he went and sat down. Maka remained the only one standing, and for some reason, she felt like she was on a stage.

"Wh-what is going on?" She asked everyone, their eyes on her.

No one spoke as Black Star stood. Maka's heart pounded in her chest as he slowly walked to her.

"Wh-wha-?"

Before she could ask her question, Black Star's hands grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close, their lips connecting. Maka's eyes were wide as he took it a step further and slipped his tongue threw the tiny gap between her lips. Maka froze as her body responded to the kiss, their tongues entwining together. When he pulled apart, Maka stood wide-eyed and speechless, even Black Star looked shocked, and he was one the who kissed _her_!

"I had dared Black Star to do that." Kid said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wh-why?" Maka asked breathlessly, her eyes still locked with Black Star's.

Black Star smirked, his hand grabbed the back of her neck and connected his lips to her's again. When he pulled away, Maka's eyes were even wider than before.

"I-I only dared you to do it once." Kid stated.

Black Star shrugged. "No one said I can't again, especially when I have a crush on Maka."

Maka stumbled back and fell into a chair, she felt dizzy, like what was happening wasn't real. Black Star casually strolled over to her, his face lowering to her eye level.

"D-do you not like me?"

Maka gasped. "Of c-course I do!"

"Then what's up?" He asked with a laugh.

"Y-You... um..." she sighed, pulling her lips to his again as the others turned away, Soul in jealousy.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter, yeah. But I NEEDED to finished this story, like the others! XD I will work on it, I promise! :P<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
